The Lost and The Found
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: (complete)Theressa is now an officual X-men and she is going on her first mission, ALONE! Can she pull off looking for and getting another mutant to come with her by herself or will she need help! R
1. Chapter 1

In a little bar on the out skirts of town, Logan sits on the tallest bar stool. Justas he finishes his beer someone familiar walks in. This person is someone that would never walk into a place like this unless they were looking for something. Logan remembered the familiar scent that the stranger had but he couldn't put a face to the scent. It could be someone with Xavier. He thought. Then he remembered that he didn't care anymore. He had left to sort out the rest of his memories. The stranger's footsteps interrupted his thinking. He knew the stranger was headed towards the bar. "Logan?"  
  
The stranger said when she was standing next to Logan. When she didn't get a response out of him she spoke again.  
  
"Logan, I need your help with a mission."  
  
Now Logan knew that voice. It was the voice of Theressa Elisabith Conwell. Logan had taught her how to fight but left before he showed her how to uses her powers in a fight. From what he had seen that night at S.H.I.E.L.D. he figured she had it under control.  
  
"Logan I need your help." Theressa said a third time thinking that Logan hadn't heard her the first two times.  
  
"I know I heard you the first time. So what are you doing on this mission?"  
  
"I can't really say until you say you will help me. So Logan are or are you not going to help me?"  
  
"Not."  
  
"Don't make me force you to help me."  
At that Wolverine looked up from the empty beer bottle and glared at her evenly. She can' t make me do anything. He thought. Then he remembered the danger room practice fight. She had thrown him in to the weapon circle so hard that when he mad contacked he broke it. He sighed and said  
  
"Do you think you can bet the best fighter that ever lived?" Theressa laughed.  
  
"You think that you are the best?"  
  
"Yeah bub what's it to yah?"  
Theressa looked back at Logan with serousness that matched his. Finally after severl minutes of silence, Theressa said.  
  
"I just wanted to show you how good I have become at marshle arts and with my powers. But I guess that you are too scared that I will beat you too badly."  
  
Even though Theressa knew that that wasn't true she also knew that she would have to either trick Logan into helping her or convince him. Right now, it looked like she would have to come up with a trick.  
Logan got up off of his stool and stood in front of Theressa. She was a head taller than he was. He was five foot three but Theressa did have boots on. So she was probably five foot two at the most.  
"You think I'm afraid of you? Fine, I'll help you. You said something about a mission. What exactly are we talking about? Going after Magneto, again? Protecting some political weirdo?"  
  
"No, no , nothing like that. We just need o look for a new mutant."  
  
"You also mentioned that you wanted to show me how good you had gotten with your powers and your fighting skills."  
  
"Do you want a demo?" Theressa said as they walked out the front door and around to the back.  
  
"Do you want a demo?" Theressa asked.  
  
"Do you mean demo for demolish or demonstration.?" Logan asked teasingly.  
  
"Do you want one or not?"  
  
"Okay fine. I was only teasing." Theressa stood in front of Logan, lifted up her right hand and the next thing Logan knew he was on the ground. His gut hurt tromendasly  
  
"Wow. Your lasers have gotten pretty powerful."  
  
"Yeah but that wasn't the highest setting. I've never used it that high yet. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I see that you've gotten over the fear of killing or injuring me." Wolverine teased.  
Now that he knew how powerful Theressa was there was only one question. Who's side is she on? Sure she had been with the x-men when he left but, she was only twelve years old and she didn't know how to use her powers in a fight like she does now. She was a young lady of fifteen and she could decide for herself. Hopefully she was on the side of the X-men.  
"So what do they call you now, Laser Blaser?" Wolverine asked because the last time he saw her she hadn't picked a code name yet. Theressa laughed and said  
  
"No! They call me The Black Fox."  
  
`Logan could not wait any longer. He had to know what team she was on.  
  
"Who sent you?" The question startled Theressa. She thought that he would know who sent her. My name must have thrown him off. She thought.  
  
"Xavier."  
  
"Good. At least we know we are on the same page."  
  
Theressa turned around. This caused Wolverine to wonder what was going on. All though his unasked question didn't stay unanswered for long. With a strong blow of the Canadian wind a new scent danced about in the air. This was the scent of an enemy. An enemy that would stay an enemy forever.  
  
"We've got company." Wolverine said as he spun around on his heals to face the snow, covered treetops. Without warning, some lonitic on a motorcycle came out of the trees. Logan imediantly got out his claws and said something in a low growl. Theressa couldn't understand what he said so she used her telepathic abilities to find out. What he said was a name of a lonitic on the motorcycle. His name was Sabertooth. 


	2. chapter 2

Sabertooth and his bike landed about one foot away from the bar.  
  
"We have some unfinished business, Runt" Sabertooth said as he walked toward Wolverine.  
  
Wolverine told Theressa to get behind him. Theressa didn't argue. She knew that Wolverine knew what he was doing but if Sabertooth tried to attack her she would let him have it. When Sabertooth was right in front of Wolverine he noticed Black Fox.  
  
"Who's the babe Logan? Did yah find her in a gutter somewhere?"  
  
"Creed your battle is with me not the kid." Logan remeinded Sabertooth but his attention was fixed on Theressa. She then stepped to the side of Wolverine.  
  
Logan glanced at Fox. He remembered when the John picked on Theressa. He called her babe and sweetcakes and all this other stuff. Boy, was he sorry he ever did that. The day before Logan left he was training Theressa and Rogue when John walked in. He was on crutches and had a cast on his left leg. Well, John started to call Theressa pet names. She didn't like it one bit. In fact when John called her babe she lifted him up in the air, with her telekinetic powers, shot two lasers at him and set him back down. To top it all off, Rogue and Theressa took John's crutches. As far as Wolverine was convinced John never bothered Theressa again. Now it was Sabertooth's turn to learn the same lesson.  
  
"Who are you calling babe, bub? My name is Black Fox!" Theressa growled.  
  
She had never liked guys calling her babe or hotty. Espesually not this hair ball.  
  
"This one's fiesty Logan."  
  
"Why don't you shut up before I make you." Theressa threatened.  
  
"Fox, let me deal with this over grown cat." Despite Wolverine's attempt to get Sabertooth's attention back to him, Sabertooth still went after Fox.  
  
"Oh and how are you going to do that sweetheart, slap me across my face?" Sabertooth laughed at the fact that a fiftten year old girl was threatening to hurt him.  
Theressa saw a very rare smile play about Wolverine's lips as he stepped back. She knew that he didn't want to get in the middle of one of her lasers again.  
"You don't know how right you are." Theressa said as she brought her right hand in to fireing position and blew Sabertooth into a nearby tree.  
  
When Sabertooth got back up Theressa kneed him in the stomach. He fell but only to his knees and when he got up she smacked him with her knife across his face. It left a cut about ten inches deep on his left cheek. Sabertooth got up and ran toward Theressa, who was headed back to Wolverine.  
  
"Fox, Look out!" Wolverine warned. Just as Fox turned around Sabertooth delivered one powerful punch to her face. One of Sabertooth's claws caught Theressa's left eye. Sabertooth then picked Fox up and threw he into a tee trunk.  
  
Logan ran over to Theressa to how badly hurt she really was. She was lying on the ground when he helped her sit up. She used the tee trunk for support. She tried to get up to go at Sabertooth but Wolverine stopped her.  
  
"Like I said his battle is with me not you."  
  
"I'll be back for you runt." Sabertooth called from a distance.  
  
"Fox are you alright? Creed hit you pretty hard." Theressa moved her hair out of her face and put it in a ponytail. Wolverine saw a long gash on her left eye. He noticed that it wasn't bleeding but it was a dark red.  
  
"Theressa you have a gash on the left side of your face. It's red but it isn't bleeding."  
  
Theressa had no clue what Wolverine was talking about. Then she remembered that she could use her knife as a mirror. She walked over to where she had dropped it and wiped it off. When she looked at her reflection she saw exactly what Logan was talking about. She lifted her hand up to tough it and when she did she found no blood what so ever. The gash went from the top of her left eye and ended at the bottom of her lip. This is too weird She thought.  
  
"Maybe some of my healing factor has rubbed off on you." Logan joked. Theressa smiled. Maybe this was another stage of her mutation. Whatever it was it was kind of cool and scary at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Logan and Theressa were walking toward the bar when Logan said. That was some pretty good fighting you did back there. When I was teaching you I knew you were good but I never thought you were able to. He let his words trail off and Theressa finished it for him.  
  
"You didn't think I could take on that hairball. Who is he any way?"  
  
"Let's just say an old friend. Creed and I go way back. We have our differences."  
  
"Is that why he's after you?"  
  
"Not exactly. Long story and I don't want to tell it. So who took my place after I left?"  
  
"Cyclops."  
  
Wolverine's eyes traveled to the ground. So that's why she can take out Sabertooth. He thought. Theressa saw the look on Wolverine's face and tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Scott is a good teacher but not as good as you were. To tell you the truth I liked you better." Just as they reached the front on the bar there was a soft but long buzz.  
  
"What was that?" Logan asked  
  
"What? That buzzing noise? That's just my necklace. It has a mini cerebro programmed into the one of the diamonds on it."  
  
Logan's eye's nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Must be getting more high-teck with each passing day. Is it the same as the original Cerebro?"  
  
"To an extent yes. The main cerebro has no limits, with the exception of Magneto. It can also tracks mutants, but not to their exact location, by using their brainwaves. The mini cerebro does the same............"  
  
"T, English, short answer please."  
  
"Yes it is like the real thing except the tracer has a 3 mile radius limit."  
  
"Cool. Question, Could that hunk of metal be tracing old slobber mouth right now?"  
  
"Yes but probably not. Two reasons, one Sabertooth is probably out of the three mile radius by now and two as far as I know this edition has not been programmed to Sabertooth's brain waves yet. After all this is my first mission that I have gone on by myself. I also used cerebro to find you. The reason why it wasn't going off when I walked in is because there is a button that when I push it the 'brain' of cerebro will shut down."  
  
Logan wasn't surprised that Theressa had answered all of his unasked questions. After all she was a telepath.  
  
"Come on we have to get there before one of magneto's goons does."  
  
Theressa walked over to a shiny black Norton, with red flames at the front of the bike, and put on a helmet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Logan asked with a shocked tone of voice.  
  
At one point he too had had a motorcycle. Boy did that bike road like a dream. Until the point where he had to abandon it and watch it get run over by an eighteen wheeler. His beautiful bike was nothing more than a pile of nuts and bolts. He wouldn't be able to rebuild her this time. This was good- bye. Theressa brought Logan out of his daydream.  
  
"Logan. Yo, earth to Logan. Come in Logan. Are you with us?"  
  
"What? Yeah. What was it I was saying? Oh yeah. What are you doing? Is this your bike or some hot shot boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"I will have you know that this is my bike and I don't have a boyfriend. Not yet anyway. Are you coming or not?"  
  
When Logan didn't answer she said. "I don't see your Norton anywhere. Now either get on or walk, your choice. Here, I brought an extra helmet."  
  
A thought crossed Logan's mind so he asked,  
  
"Who's going to drive and if I get on does that mean that I'm your boyfriend?" She could see his teasing smile.  
  
"I'm driving and No. Just because you are riding with me doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend." Theressa said as she punched him in the arm.  
  
The first time she had heard of Wolverine she was seven years old. She had even had a crush on him at one point. Theressa had even had a dream about her and Logan. In her dream they were riding on his motorcycle and he was driving. He would look back at her and just as he was about to kiss her she would wake up. Well, that dream was about to come true. Although she had long since stopped having childish fantasies and had given up on her 'love' for Logan or wolverine as he was called in the heat of battle. Theressa preferred Logan but he liked to call her kid over her real name and even her new code name. Now it was Logan's turn to bring Theressa back to earth. Instead of saying anything he 'gently' hit her on her arm as he got on the bike. He put the helmet, Theressa had given to him, on even though he knew he didn't need it.  
  
"You ready kid?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah let's go! Make sure you have that helmet on even with that healing factor of yours your going to need it. Hang on!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Within fifteen minuets Theressa and Logan had covered the three miles that it took to get to down town Hanes, county. That is if you could say it has a down town area. Hanes, County was a very small town. It's so small that everyone knows everybody.  
  
"Okay we're here. La Plaza de Cortez."  
  
"This is it? I was expecting something more high class than this old run down shack".  
  
"The plaza was a plain one story building with broken window's and doors. The roof had even fallen in. Xavier said that the Plaza has been out of busissness for at least five years. Cerebro said that the mutant is somewhere around here.  
  
Theressa got off the bike and took her helmet off. When she did this her hair fell past her shoulders and stopped at her waist. She had even gotten it highlighted. Jean had taken her to get it done when she got her hair cut a few months ago. Logan looked at the young woman in front of him. She had on a blue strapless suit and matching boots. She had taken her leather jacket off on the ride over her because she had gotten hot but when she was putting it back on something caught Logan's eye when Theressa moved her right arm. It was a tattoo. It was a picture of a green vine that wrapped around her forearm and stopped at her elbow. The vine had red and blue flowers on it. Logan could not believe that she had gotten a tattoo.  
  
"So did Scottie-boy let you get that tattoo?"  
  
"Not exactly. I kind of snuck out with John, also called Pyro, and Havok, or Alex summers a few nights ago."  
  
"I always knew you would be trouble. So did Scottie-boy and Chuck really lay it on you when y'all got back?"  
  
"Let's just say we are band form using any of the games in the game room forever and we have to help Cyclops everyday with the garage and then he trains us in the danger room on level 10. Although it's simulation danger not real danger and Havok is getting the worst of it since he is Scott's younger brother."  
  
Logan could only shack his head as he got off of the motorcycle and put the helmet on the seat.  
  
"So, do you know what we are looking for?" Logan said trying to get the conversation back on track.  
  
"Yeah somewhat but not really. All I know is that he or she can generate explosive five balls out of her hands and if we don't get to he or she first She or he could wind up alone and lost. I forgot to mention the fact that he or she could blow up a five story building with one exploding fire ball."  
  
Just then Logan heard a noise. It sounded like someone had knocked over a bunch of garbage cans.  
  
"Theressa, I think I heard something..........."  
  
Theressa was way ahead of him. She was already running to the ally way. Logan got back on the motorcycle and rode it across the street and beat Theressa to the ally. She saw Logan get off of the motorcycle and stared walking past her. Fox shock her head and spoke telepathically.  
  
Logan, let me go in first. If it is who we think it is we don't want to scare her out of her mind. Theressa said making refrince to Logan's wild wolf like appereince. It took Logan to catch it but when he did Theressa was out of sight.  
  
Hey I resent that! Wolverine said telepathically. He 'heard' a soft laugh. After awhile of walking down the ally way she found the young mutant that they were looking for. Suddenly Theressa's cerebro went off. It scared her so much that she must have jumped at least a foot in the air. It also got the attention of the mutant in front of her. When the mutant turned around Theressa saw that it was a young girl not much older than twelve.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked in horror.  
  
"I'm Black Fox."  
  
"Who are you?" Theressa asked  
  
"I'm Tabitha."  
  
The next thing Theressa knew Tabitha was screaming her head off.  
  
"Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Calm down. What is the mater?" Theressa asked courously.  
  
"Him. It's him. He's been chasing me all night. Please don't let him take me!"  
  
Theressa turned around ready to fight but the only person she saw was Wolverine.  
  
"Logan I thought I asked you to stay at the bike?"  
  
"Oh you did but I thought I saw someone come in after you. Who's this?" Wolverine asked pointing to Tabitha, who was hiding behind Theressa.  
  
"This is who we have been looking for. Her name is Tabitha." Theressa said in a low wisper. She says that you have been chasing her all night."  
  
Wolverine got the message. He knew who they were looking for now. He had to keep all scenes sharp. Theressa turned to Tabitha, knelt down next to her and said. "Calm Down! It's alright. We won't hurt you. We are here to help you with your gift."  
  
"Yah, if you can call shooting exploding Fire balls a gift."  
  
Fox spun around on her heals. Her scar was now flicering bright red with fury.  
  
"Wolverine! We are here to help her. Remember, or do you not have a brain to remember with?" That shut Wolverine up. Theressa turned her attention back to Tabitha.  
  
"Well, Tabitha, we are here to give you an offer that you can't refuse. If you come with us our profferssor will be able to help you with your gift. So what do you say? Will you come with us?"  
  
Tabitha was unsure about it at first but somehow she knew that she could trust Theressa and maybe even Wolverine. Somehow she knew that these people were the good guys.  
  
"Okay. I'll go. Can your proffessor really cure me of this curse?"  
  
"He can't cure you but he can help you along and help you develop your powers."  
  
"Why can't he cure me?" Tabitha asked  
  
"Because being a mutant is not a desies like cancer where it can be treated and possobly put into rermition. Being a mutant is who you are and who you are becoming. It is a good thing trusts me." Theressa answered.  
  
"It is only a cures if you allow it to be. Think of it as a gift. A gift that allows you to do demolition work." Wolverine added. Theressa was suprised that he actually said something.  
  
"Wow! you must be enjoying this more that you are letting on."  
  
"Yeah, well, I am. Okay there I attmited it. Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes. Although if you enjoy it so much then why did you leave in the first place?"  
  
Theressa knew that she could get the answer by reading his mind but she wasn't going to do that because Logan's mind wasn't exactly pleasent to say the least. It was confusing, cold, and a dark place even to the greatest telepath on the planet. Just then a figure jumped over the brick wall that is behind Logan, Tabitha , and Theressa.  
  
"There you are." The figure said. "I've been looking all over for you. Now it is time to get to business."  
  
Theressa and Logan recognized the voice to be that of Cyclops, but Wolverine smelt the scent of another.  
  
"Tabitha go to my motorcycle and wait there until Logan or I say other wise." Theressa screamed and Tabitha did as she was told. "Cyclops what the heck are you doing? WE are her to help the girl not kill her or scare her out of her mind."  
  
"This ain't Scotty-boy, kid. This is the one and the only mistress of descise, Mystique! "  
  
"Nice observation Wolverine." Mystique said as she changed into her true form. She had indigo skin and red hair. She wore a leather top and a very short leather skirt and her belly was exposed. "You always did have a nose for things. This time I thought I had actually fooled you. I mean with Black Fox sending the girl to 'safty' and all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Snapped Theressa.  
  
Within the last few minuets Tabitha had become somewhat of a little sister for Theressa. She was not bound to let anyone get there hands on Tabitha. Not with out a fight.  
  
"I mean," Mystique said. "I was the decoy and my pal Sabertooth had to get the girl. Thanks again for your corporation."  
  
Wolverine tuned to Fox and said "T you go get the girl. Make sure she is alright. I'll take care of Blue lips."  
  
He watched Theressa run back toward her bike and then turned back around.  
  
"Hey, where'd she go?" He said.  
  
How am I suppose to know? All I know is that I have to save her before Sabertooth kills her. He took her. Theressa said telepathically as she got on her motorcycle.  
  
No, Not the kid. Mystique. Wolverine replied and was answered by Mystique's distant voice.  
  
"I'll be back to settle the score Wolverine!"  
  
"Yeah, and it will go in my favor!" Wolverine yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
When Wolverine got to Theressa he asked. "T, call Chuck and ask him for reinforcements. I think we are going to need a little more man power than what we've got." 


	5. Chapter 5

"So what is the verdict?" Logan asked five minutes later.  
  
"Xavier said he would send Scott and Storm."  
  
"I'm suprised he didn't send Jeannie as well."  
  
"I have no dout that he would have sent her but she was busy with....... Hey, wait a minute!" Theressa said relising what was going on.  
  
"You like her don't you? Come on admit it."  
  
"Okay fine. I do or at least I did. The last time I checked she was engaged to Scotty-boy. She's probably married to the guy by now. Besides every woman that I have ever loved has either wound up dead or turned compleatly evil and then decides to kill me. I don't want to put Jeannie into any harm that she doesn't have to be in."  
  
A shadow fell over Logan's face. The memory, what little he had, of two woman were painful but one more than the other. The first one was of Yurioko, also known as the samiri Lady Deathstrike. At one piont he had been engaged to Yurioko but buissnes called him away form Japan. He was lead into a trap and became the man known as Wolverine. The one that hurt the most was of a young woman that was known only as Silver Fox. She had been one of his partners in on a black op team called Team X. Every thing was fine until Victor Creed, a.k.a Sabertooth, Killed Silver Fox. Creed put Fox through a long and agonizing tortcher that had sent her to her grave. He would always hate creed for what he did to his one true love. Yeah sure there would be others but none as special as or that could ever measure up to Silver Fox. The sound of the motorcycle stating brought Logan back to earth. When Theressa started driving Wolverine thought someone was coming so he told Theressa to pull the bike behind an old bar.  
  
"T, turn the bike off. Something's up." Logan said as he got off of the bike and put his back to the wall.  
  
"What is it?" Theressa asked.  
  
"I don't know but it is coming this way.I hear an engine but can't name the vehicale. Turn the corner. What do you see?"  
  
"Nothing. No wait. I see headlights. Their coming this way. Wait! Its only Scott. Is that what you were so worried about?"  
  
Just then there was a very short but very loud crash followed by a booming sound. It was so lound that it could make your ears bleed. Scott's car made a sharp turn to thpoint where Fox thought it would tip over but it didn't. Instead it sped away.  
  
"No." Logan said. "That was." He said refuring to the noise.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Theressa asked as she started the motorcycle. She didn't bother to put her helmet on.  
  
"I'm not sure." Logan said as he got on the motorcycle and wrapped his hands around Theressa's waist.  
  
"But let's go check it out." The two of them drove down the street hoping to get to the cite before Scott.  
  
"What in blazes happened here?" Fox asked as ahe walked around the cite.  
  
They were standing in the middle of ,what was left of, a bar/dancing club called Stars Hollow. Tabitha must have been here. Theressa thought. She must have been so scared of Sabertooth that she just blew up this whole building to vertually nothing. There were small fires here and there. On the next building over you could see Sabertooth's claw marks.  
  
Just then Scott's car pulled up. Theressa and Logan turned around as they see the headlights of the car come into view for the second time. Theressa walksd forward to meet Scott and Storm but Logan falls into the shadows. Scott, almost in a run, goes over to Theressa to see if she is hurt.  
  
"Theressa are you alright? What the heck happened here?"  
  
"Scott calm down! I'm all right. We just pulled up. I don't know what happened but I don't know is that Sabertooth has Tabitha."  
  
"WE? What do you mean we?" Storm asked. "I thought you were sent on by yourself at your own request and who is Tabitha?"  
  
"I was sent here by myself at my request but I found Logan and he's been helping me. Tabitha is the mutant we are looking for. We almost got her but Mystique led us into a trap and Sabertooth snagged Tabitha."  
  
"Xavier told us to tell you that Tabitha has to come at will or not at all."  
  
"Now that sounds like Chuck." Logan said as he stepped next to Theressa.  
  
"Logan, why do you always call Xavier, Chuck?" Scott asked  
  
"I don't know. I guess I've never really liked the name Xavier or Charles. Too formal.........."  
  
Nobody heard the rest of Logan's sentence because he was cut off by a sudden boom.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know but it didn't sound like any gun I've ever heard."  
  
Logan said If anyone knew about guns it was Wolverine. He had seen weapons develop over time. He had seen the bloodiest battles won and lost.  
  
"Do you think it is the girl?" Storm asked.  
  
"Probably. Theressa, where are you going?" Scott asked for Theressa was running to her motorcycle.  
  
"I have to save Tabitha." Theressa said as she sped away.  
  
Logan walked into the street where Scott and Storm were now standing.  
  
"Since when did this mission become a search and rescue?" Logan said.  
  
Scott and Storm just looked at Logan. These missions normally were search and rescue.  
  
"Come on. We will meet up with Theressa." Scott said as the three of them hopped into the car and drove off. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Scottie, your watch is going off." Logan said from the back seat.  
  
"Yeah, it's my mini Cerebro. Its locked on to Theressa's brainwaves. That's how I found you guys in the first place. Although Xavier did tell me what your position was to begin with."  
  
"So I guess all of yah have one?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
They pulled up just as they saw Theressa drive out of the Shadows.  
  
"Is that my Norton, Theressa?" Scott asked in an almost scolding voice.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner. I had to take it because mine is in the shop."  
  
Logan jumped out of the car and walked over to Theressa.  
  
"Yah mean this ain't your bike?"  
  
"No my Norton has blue flames and rides like a dream. Scott's doesn't."  
  
Theressa then saw Sabertooth out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the little runt picking on girls again." Theressa said as she walked, smoothly, to the big cat man in front of her. "I see she has given you a hard time."  
  
In front of them was a very tired, fritened, and hurt Tabitha and an angry, bleeding, half-healed Sabertooth. Theressa's words didn't help much. They only made things worse.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the babe from the bar. Looks like I left one mean scar. I hope you didn't brake a nail while I was gone."  
  
Logan, Scott, and Storm saw Theressa's scar turn bright red. Logan decided that he wanted in on the action.  
  
"Hey Fox,do you want a demo?" Logan asked reminding Theressa of the first time she battled Sabertooth. Although he didn't know how she could ever forget it. This left Storm and Scott totally in the dark.  
  
"Demo for demolish or demonstration?" Black Fox asked as her fingers started to glow.  
  
"I pick demolish." Wolverine said as he watched Theressa kick Sabertooth in the chest and then again in the face.  
  
"Tabitha go over to Storm and Scott while Logan and I take care of this fur ball."  
  
Tabitha was about to comply when she saw Cyclops. Earlier Mystique had turned into him. So instead of listening to Theressa she took off the other way.  
  
"Go after her four eyes." Logan said as he dogged a punch from Sabertooth.  
  
"We can handle things here." Scott and Storm shot after Tabitha.  
  
"Now, do we not remember our lesson that we learned earlier?" Theressa said as her lasers came out of her fingers and slowly rotated above her fingertips. "Well allow me to help you. DON"T-----CALL------ME------- BABE!!!!!!" Theressa screamed at the top of her lungs as five laser type knives went right into sabertooth's gut.  
  
Then she grabbed her knife and stabbed it into Sabertooth's right arm. Then Logan stabbed him in the chest with his claws. Sabertooth fell to his knees then on his face.  
  
"Why do guys always want to do it the hard way?" Fox asked as she telekinetically pulled the knife out of Sabertooth's arm.  
  
"Logan, did Scott and Storm go after Tabitha?"  
  
"Yeah. Here comes Scotty-boy now. Cyke, did you get her?"  
  
"Yeah, we finally convinced her that we were with you guys and that we wanted to help her not hurt her. Storm is sitting in the car with her now." 


	7. Chapter 7

"You did a marvelous job, Theressa. I am very proud of you. Not many people have done this well on their first mission." Professor Xavier complamented.  
  
"I think so too. Although I would have preferred not to call but Wolverine said we needed backup."  
  
"It is important to know that you can always call if you need anything."  
  
Just then Logan walked into the living room. Theressa and Xavier acknolige his presence by turning around.  
  
"Where is Tabitha now?" Theressa asked.  
  
"I sent her to bed since her training will start early in the morning, I prosume." Logan looked at Xavier and he nodded his head.  
  
"Will you loo at that sunset? I can't remember the last time I saw one so beautiful. Heck I can't remember the last time I saw one of those period," Logan walked over to the window bench where Theressa was seated next to Xavier's wheelchair.  
  
"That was a nice thing you did. Helping Fox out the way you did." Xavier said.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was nothing. Just don't expect it to happen again anytime soon."  
  
"So are you staying?" Theressa asked making her presence known again. She heard him hesitate to tell her but finally he said.  
  
"No, I don't think so, kid. I'm more of a loner verses a team player but T, next time you need anything come find me."  
  
"Where?" Theressa asked.  
  
"You'll know where to look." Logan said trying to cheer Theresa up a little bit.  
  
"Bye Logan." Theressa said as she jumped up and gave Wolverine a good-bye hug. She felt tears swelling up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.  
  
"It was nice working with you again. I hope we can do it again sometime." Theressa said weakly as she tried to act professonal.  
  
"Yeah me too." Logan said after he let Theressa go. Xavier and Theressa watched Logan leave on the extra Nortan.  
  
"He'll be back." Xavier said answering Fox's unasked question.  
  
"How do you know?" Theressa cried.  
  
Now there were little streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. Her scar was now a dark blue. She would miss him tereably. She wished that he would just settle down in one place and stay there but if he did that then he wouldn't be the Wolverine that she knew and loved.  
  
"He came back this time didn't he? Now, enough about Logan. It's time for dinner. Jean is cooking tonight."  
  
"Great. I better go call the pizza place." Theressa laughed. Jean hadn't been one that cooked that well but she was getting better at it.  
  
MEANWHILE AT MAGNETO'S LAIR "What? How could you let this happen? I gave you specific instructions. Ones that I thought the dumbest animal on the face of the earth could follow. It appears that I was wrong." Magneto yelled at Mystique and Sabertooth.  
  
"Sir we gave it all we had." Mystique said. "If it weren't for that little babe they call Black Fox, then we would have gotten the girl." Sabertooth added.  
  
"No matter. WE WILL get the next one. Now Leave! Both of you Now!"  
  
Sabertooth and Mystique left Eric to ponder his next move.  
  
"We will get the next one Xavier. WE WILL!" 


End file.
